


Time

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowemi, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Final different for 8x23. Crowley manages to escape and sees Naomi's fall.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good read!

_Time doesn't love you anymore_  
But I-I-i I'm still knocking at your door.  
Honey, we can run forever.  
If forever's what's in store  
Oh, time.  
Take me home.  
 **Time-Mikky Ekko**

Crowley was weak because of the demon cure, but when Dean had interrupted Sam from continuing, one of his demons had freed him from the handcuffs and now the king of hell was outside the building on the road, seeing thousands of stars falling from the sky. Angels.

It was a beautiful and at the same time sad image, for most who fell, died and until some time ago, their fall would have made Crowley smile sadistically. But not today. He had felt part of his suffering during the cure ritual, and he knew Naomi should be among the falling angels.

Naomi, his former enemy, for her being from heaven and he from hell and then allies in Mesopotamia and then, lovers. And she had been as close as he'd come to loving, if that was possible for a soulless being. Her sagacity, practicality, talent with torture, but also the passion that was in her, though angels had difficulty in feeling, had attracting him to her all those centuries ago in Mesopotamia, when they had been allies, making him feel things that he didn't know that were possible, and that made him not kill her, but want to have her.

He then felt the presence of the angel, a few miles away and followed her. Naomi's vessel lay on the damp road from the rain, with the shadow of her black wings over the asphalt, under her and Crowley took some steps forward, frowning and then kneeling.

The angel had her blue eyes open, rosy lips relaxed, but he could see that it hadn't been the fall that had killed her, but rather the pen she used to reprogram the angels and that had been thrust into the back of her head by Metatron.

"I always told you that you angels had a vengeful side, my dear, and there it is." He mumbled sorrowfully, removing the pen and then, stroking her hair.

They would never have a chance to be together again, because Naomi's time was over and he had stayed.

Crowley then took the vessel and hugged it, burying his face in her brown hair and shook his head, feeling tears in his eyes for the second time that night, as he remembered the last time they had met, right after the meeting in the Biggerson.

_They were lying on a bed of red sheets after sleeping together for the first time after Mesopotamia, and Naomi was lying on her stomach, her chin resting on her arms as Crowley stroked her naked back slowly, sipping his whiskey and watching with interest the beautiful angel, who seemed to like the caress._

_Naomi closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself relax under the King of Hell's fingers, whose caress was surprising, gentle and warm, and then she opened the blue eyes of her vessel, looking up and staring into Crowley's brown eyes with her brow furrowed._

_"We shouldn't have done it."_

_"I thought it was already clear that you angels had a certain free will now, Naomi."_

_"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Naomi said, turning and sitting on the bed, the sheet falling to her lap._

_She tried to snap her fingers to be dressed again but Crowley stopped her, holding her wrist and with his other hand he stroked her rosy cheek and although she knew she could easily let go of his grip, she didn't want to._

_She knew it was a sin, she shouldn't have been involved with a demon all those centuries ago, she was a loyal angel, a good soldier who did her job, but Crowley had messed with her, making her furious and then attracting her._

_But now with free will, they felt the same their vessel felt and she just couldn't stay away from him, she was emotionally attached to him, she might even say that she was in love._

_"Why, why would you rather be a demon than to reclaim your humanity, Crowley?"_

_"Because, my dear, there is nothing good in my humanity, I was a weak and small man." Crowley answered honestly, stroking her face and bringing her closer to him, brushing away her soft hair that fascinated him, from her shoulder and then, placed a kiss there, which made her sigh._

_"You're afraid of feeling." She said firmly, her blue eyes staring at him and caressing his hand that was on her face._

_"I don't think I'd feel, I've never been loved. And I'm the king of hell, I'm not afraid of anything."_

_"Crowley..."_

_And then the demon pulled her into a kiss and she corresponded, wrapping her hands around his neck, parting her lips as his tongue searched for hers._

_His hands then ran down her shoulders and caressed her breasts, making the angel shiver and curl her fingers into his hair, falling back on the mattress. His fingers tightened_ _and massaged her breasts, feeling them react and Naomi sighed on his lips._

_She then lowered her hands from his shoulders, pressing them to his chest, scratching him slightly and Crowley grunted, feeling himself harder, bringing one hand to her face the other continued to lower to her center, teasing her with his fingers until she was ready and then he guided his member to her and they became one._

_They moved in a slow, intense rhythm, and Naomi felt as if she was going to leave her vessel in moments like this, she could feel her grace shining brightly with the intensity of the moment, and looking at Crowley, she could see his real face, the red smoke squirming in passion and she interlaced her hand to his over the mattress and Crowley kissed her as they climaxed together._

Metatron, Abaddon, everyone would pay for that. He should have been the one to do this, no one should have taken her time with him from him, taking away the being that had made him feel passion again.

"It's not fair..." He said on her hair, furious and then caressed her cold face. "I deserve to be loved! She deserved to be loved!"


End file.
